Preta Path
Personality When Alive: Hiroshi shows hardly any emotion, he was brought up to be a strong shinobi but deep down he does have feelings for his fellow shinobi, just because he shows no emotion sometimes does not mean it isnt there, even a simple half smile could mean alot, but even more so he has a secret love of battle and open seas, every fight is a gift to him, he looks for the best in his opponents so that he may enjoy a fight and respects and one who gives him a fight to remember, but even as a shinobi he is still human, he has a love for sweets mostly strawberry flavored candy, and a good Drama book is pleasing to him on off time, but more than anything his fear of spiders is highly noticable, though no expresion can be seen the aftermath of what he would do to kill a spider can not go un noticed. '' When Alive '''Behaviour:' Hiroshi is not one to act goofy or silly, he follows orders to the letter, and will make judgements on every day things including his missions 'Nindo When Alive: (optional)' to protect my home and insure its safty and the ones who reside in it, that is my ninja way Weapon of choice: Black Receiver 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Tijutsu, Speed 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu Kyujutsu Medical Jutsu 'Weapon Inventory' Jounin: 70 Pieces Maximum capacity at:'' ''Genin (50 pieces)'' ''Chunin (60 pieces)'' ''Jounin (70 pieces)'' ''ANBU/Sage (80 pieces)'' ''Sannin/Kage (90 pieces)'' '''Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 '(2)'' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '' ''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 '(20)'' Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 '(3)'' Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 '(4)'' Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 '(9)'' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '' ''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 '(10)'' Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6)'' Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: 2x Sythes (10) '''Total: 64 Armor: Speed: Strength: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E General Skills: * Body flicker - Rank D * Killing Intent - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D * General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Water Release: Water Release: Heavens Convergence - Rank A Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave - Rank A Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm - Rank B Secret Technique: Mist Rain - Rank B Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - Rank B Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave - Rank B Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - Rank C Water Release:Wild Water Wave - Rank C Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique - Rank C Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - Rank C Water Release: Water Prison Technique - Rank C Water Release: Rising Water Slicer - Rank C Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu - Rank C Water clone - Rank C Water Release: Wild bubble Wave - Rank C Tornado of Water - Rank C Water Release: Gun Shot - Rank C Grudge Rain - Rank D Water Replacement - Rank D Hiding in Mist Technique - Rank D Hiding in Frost Technique - Rank D Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique - Rank D Earth Release: Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon - Rank A Earth Release: Earth Style Wall - Rank B Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Corridor- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Dome- Rank Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Flow River- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique.- Rank B Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart- Rank B Wood Release: Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique - Rank S Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique- Rank A Wood Release: Cutting Technique - Rank A Wood Release: Wood Clone- Rank B Wood Release: Hōbi Technique- Rank B Wood Release: Cutting Technique- Rank B Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation- Rank C Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - Rank S Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - Rank S Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - Rank A Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Five-Seal barrier - Rank C Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - Rank C Finger Carving Seal - Rank C Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Raining Punt Kick - Rank D Dynamic Action - Rank D One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D * Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C * Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B * Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A * Legendary Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 25 projectiles with accuracy - Rank S Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank